Women without Uniform
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Mädchen in Uniform, 1931. What have happened after being girls saved Manuela? Femslash. English version of my fan-fiction "Frauen ohne Uniform".


Translated for amateurphotographer29 who want to read English version.

Fräulein von Bernburg could not blindly obey to the Headmistress longer. The teacher understood that impossible to let girls be intimidated and hungry. They must have normal food and clothes, have rights but do not responsibilities just.

Last thing that forced Fräulein goes against the Headmistress was Manuela. Of course, Manuela was first for the teacher but the girl study in the school not too long.

The Headmistress came into the teacher's room that express everything that she thinks about Fräulein von Bernburg. The teacher did not have the right to communicate with Manuela. The girl was drunk and she behaved very badly. Nobody can talks with her because of this. Nobody. No exceptions.

Fräulein heard deafening ringing of the school bell soon. Someone from girls was shouting "Manuela! Manuela!"

The teacher understood that something happened with her beloved Manuela.

When Fräulein had run to girls, they were resulting Manuela to her senses.

"Please lead Manuela to my room. I will render the necessary assistance."

It was the best from all things that can to do in this moment.

The teacher put the girl on own bed and covered her by a blanket.

Fräulein put a chair, sat in it and began to stroke on the head her beloved girl.

After a while, Manuela opened eyes.

"Everything behind, my dear."

"I shall not be isolated again?"

"Not in your life. As you know, Fräulein von Nordeck banned to everyone to talk to you. Naturally, I did not obey. The Headmistress scolded me recently for what I did not fulfil her order. She said that I must to leave the school tomorrow. I think that Fräulein von Nordeck will change her mind after what happened.

"Fräulein von Bernburg..." The girl sat and embraced the teacher almost immediately. "I shall not be able to live without you."

"I shall not be able to live without you, Manuela too."

"Fräulein von Bernburg..." The girl began.

"I do not deserve that. Call me Elisabeth. Und nein "Sue"." (And no "you".) Well, Manuela?

"Ja, Elisabeth. (Yes.) If girls did not save me, I would commit suicide. I thought that you do not love me. Otherwise why you said that we shall not see each other ever."

"I thought that it will be better. I was sure at first that felts that you feel for me will pass soon. I thought that it was all the fault of the awkward age. I have not the awkward age but I feel for you the same feelings as you. I love you too."

"When I looked at you first time I understood that I fell in love very strong."

"You said one day that when you will have finished the school I shall kiss other girls. Right?"

"Ja."

"Manuela, remember once and for all, when you finish the school I shall not kiss anyone. Well... except one person."

"What shall happen?" The girl surprised. "And who is the lucky person?"

"The lucky person is you. When you will finish the school, I shall leave the school with you. I shall not leave your ever. We shall be together always. Forgive me for that happened."

"Do you remember you said, "We need not mention it again."?"

"Yes."

"You asked me do not mention it again although but please, forgive me for that I did."

"I do not mad at you at all naturally. You were drunk and you did not understand quite what you are doing."

"All that I remember is I wanted to say to all world how strong I love you and how you are wonderful. It is true. Do not deny it. You are most wonderful person from all who I met ever."

"Even own aunt..."

"Yes. Start with the fact that a good aunt would not send a niece in a boarding school."

"But we'd not met then. All things will be well. I shall take care about you as loving mama."

"Danke schön, Elisabeth." (Thank you very much.)

"Do you want I wish you good night?"

"It will be like as every day, yes?"

"Same way."

Fräulein stood up and approached to a door. Then she did the same that she did every day in the dormitory of her girls. The teacher turned off the lights.

At this time, Manuela was standing in her lap on the bed and waited for her "good night".

Elisabeth approached to her beloved girl.

Manuela embraced the teacher and drew her to herself.

There was no time limit now as every day.

Fräulein could press her lips to Manuela's during one second or two before that nobody did not know about it.

The girl pressed her lips to the teacher's so impatiently as if she waited for this many years.

It was first kiss of two lovers.

"Ich liebe dich." Manuela said when she could stop kiss.

"Ich liebe dich, Manuela."

XXX

Manuela und Elisabeth left the school in a few years.

Before Fräulein wrote a letter of resignation, she thought, "Whether the Headmistress will guess why I leave the school?"

When Elisabeth gave a letter of resignation to the Headmistress, she thought that the Fräulein von Nordeck not let her to go purposely.

The headmistress asked "Why?"

"One day, in the day when catastrophe could happen, you said that I must leave the school tomorrow. This tomorrow is my letter of resignation."

The Headmistress said nothing. She took a letter of resignation and signed this one.

The teacher went to a door then she looked back and said "Adieu, Fräulein von Nordeck."

The teacher finished a phrase to herself "... we shall not meet ever."

Probably the Headmistress answered to her question "Why?" When she banned to communicate with Manuela, _Fräulein von Bernburg_ violated her order. Manuela finished the school now. _Fräulein von Bernburg_ leaves the school.

Maybe, the Headmistress thought about it. It does not matter although.

Elisabeth und Manuela leaved the school. They took off their uniform that shall not put on ever.

Mädchen in Uniform? Nein. Frauen ohne Uniform für immer. (Girls in uniform? No. Women without uniform forever.)


End file.
